Maria and Robin
by Samhoku
Summary: This is a story mainly centered around Maria and Robin. They are going through a lot of things, many of which make Maria very very irritated.
1. Uncle Benjamin

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them.**

Chapter

Robin watched as Maria walked through the woods, close to the castle. He wanted to go talk to his friend, but sometimes they would tick each other off, which would end in a hitting fight. Robin shrugged and walked up to Maria, "Hello."

Maria jumped and bumped into Robin's chest, "Ahh! Robin!" She hit him in the chest and glared, "You scared me!" Robin said in a mocking tone, "I am sorry Princess." Maria gave him a dark glare and growled a little. Robin focused on her face, "Maria. I just wanted to speak to you, not make you mad."

Maria was surprised at the gentleness that he said her name. She looked at the ground then back up into the face of her friend, "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Robin smiled at her, "Well...Moonacer. What will you do with it, now that you are the Princess." Maria glared at him, "That is something I don't want to talk to you about. I am letting my Uncle decide at the moment."

Robin tilted his head, not surprised that she didn't want to share her secrets. He got a mischievous grin on his face, "Why Princess, I do believe I have upset you." Maria tried very hard to control her temper. Her face turned a few shades of red and then she slapped his chest again before walking regally away. Robin started to laugh.

Maria spun around and glared at her friend, "Robin!" Robin tried to pull off an innocent look, but it looked like he had constipation. Maria smiled and giggled, "Robin, your face..." Robin tilted his head, "What about it?"

Maria shook her head and walked away. He hated when she did this, "Maria. Tell me. We are betrothed..." Apparently she didn't know yet because she froze, turned around, and her face was as pale as the snow, "What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Robin just stared at her for a moment, "You didn't know?" He felt shocked, "Your uncle didn't tell you?" Maria covered her mouth and stared at Robin before fleeing. She heard Robin call for her but she kept going until she reached Moonacer.

* * *

"UNCLE BENJAMIN!"

Her uncle looked up as Maria came charging in, "Yes Maria?" Maria panted and put her hands on his desk, "Uncle Benjamin, when where you planning on telling me that Robin and I are betrothed?"

Her uncle looked at the 16 year old, "Well. I suppose I was going to tell you today at dinner. How did you find out?" Then he looked past her and saw Robin, "Oh. Well, I suppose thats what would have happened. There is nothing for it now."

Loveday came in and smiled, "Maria, why are you yelling...oh. Did you find out?" Maria growled in a very unladylike manner and turned, brushing past Robin. It took Robin a second to realize that Maria stole his hat as she did. His eyes narrowed slowly and his head snapped around and he smirked a little when Maria looked back at him. Robin said in a mocking manner, "Maria, where ever did you put my hat?"


	2. Horses rear

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the review. (: I honestly didn't expect one that quickly.  
**

Chapter

Well, lets just say Robin did not find his hat for a full day, then he found it on the rear of a glass horse. Robin got the message. He grumbled and placed the hat back on his head before searching for Maria, _I know she doesn't like me, but really..._

Maria was in the room with the piano, watching as it played the music all by its lonesome. She looked at the lion laying at her feet, making small snoring noises. It still had some tendency's of a large dog. Robin came in the room and said dryly, "I found the placement of my hat very entertaining, Maria."

Maria smiled brightly, "Yes, it was amusing wasn't it?" She liked messing with Robin's hat, it made him crazy. He did not like anyone to touch his hat, it was for him alone. But it never stopped Maria.

Robin asked in a mocking manner, "What do you think of being betrothed?" Maria stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him, "You don't want to know what I think. Mrs. Heliatrope would be horrified." Robin found this incredibly amusing, especially sense he couldn't even fathom her swearing about anything. Robin chuckled then looked at Maria, "It really isn't that bad...We are just stuck together for life."

Maria nearly lost it, she spun around and growled at him, "Yes, we are just stuck together for life. Thats the problem, Robin! I don't mind being friends but when you are acting like an arrogant..." Robin raised an eyebrow at her and looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Heliatrope who looked entertained by the whole thing...that is until Maria looked like she would call Robin a bad name.

Maria smiled sweetly, "I mean...When you act like an arrogant...Um...Arrogant...sweetheart." She grumbled then walked past Robin again, trying to swipe his hat, but this time Robin noticed, "No Maria, its my hat. Go make yourself your own."

Maria poked him in the ribs then went over to Miss Heliatrope, "Can we do needlework? I need a distraction from this intolerable man." Robin looked very much entertained.

Maria was surprised when Miss Heliatrope said, "No dear, I am sorry. But we need to get you fitted for a wedding dress, your wedding is in two months, so we must order it ahead of time." Maria froze, she looked like a statue, then she grumbled, "Fine. Lead the way." Miss Heliatrope led the way to the fitting room.

Robin chuckled at the evil looks Maria was throwing at him as she walked away. Robin knew he would be in trouble later.


	3. Making Maria angry

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the review. (: I honestly didn't expect one that quickly.  
**

Chapter

Robin walked over and saw that Maria was in a normal dress but was being measured, Robin found this amusing until Maria shot a glare in his direction. Robin asked semi-innocently, "What is it Maria?" Maria huffed and asked, "What do you think Robin De Noir?" Robin grinned, "I think future Mrs. De Noir..." He never got the chance to finish because she snatched his hat.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Maria Merryweather. Give me back my hat." Maria stuffed it down her dress. Robin glared, "That was really mature Maria." Maria just smiled and said, "I know you wouldn't dare." Robin growled, "I will have to wash it. A lot." Maria laughed and turned so her back was to him, she was very proud of herself.

Robin watched as Maria chattered away with Loveday, he was sorely tempted to get his hat back anyways. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought about it, _I will definitely be on her bad side if I do this._

But when did he start caring about her bad side? He got a devilish grin on his face and he walked over, getting the hat and walking 10 steps backwards, just out of her reach. Maria squealed and spun, her face red and angry. Loveday had a stunned look on her face, "Robin De Noir!"

Robin laughed and walked backwards out of the room, enjoying the angry look Maria was giving him, Of course she didn't expect him to actually do it! He turned then walked back out of the room. Maria huffed, looking at Loveday who was now struggling with smiling. Maria screeched, "Its not funny!"

Robin smiled a little when he heard her scream at his sister, he tried not to laugh as he kept walking, knowing he was definitely in trouble now. It was now an matter of time.

* * *

Maria was angry with Robin and wouldn't look at him when they had dinner. She ate her food without looking up, Robin chuckled and asked, "Maria, whatever is the matter?"

Maria ignored him, continuing eating. Uncle Benjamin and Loveday both exchanged a worried glance, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But it was done now, she would be forced to get along with him.

Robin chuckled then he finished his own dinner, excusing himself and wandering around the manor. The lion followed Robin, growling. For some reason it really didn't like him still. He looked at it, "Shoo."

He felt someone hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, "Robin..." Robin was surprised, it was Maria. He looked at her, "Hello Maria." Maria smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am sorry I was mean to you." Robin was now growing suspicious. She was being a little too friendly. Maria acted as if she was going to kiss him then she stole his hat, running down the hall laughing. Robin's eyes bugged, "Maria Merryweather!"


	4. Not Proper

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the review. (: I honestly didn't expect one that quickly.  
**

Chapter

Well...What happened to the hat this time? It ended up on a peacock's head. Once again, point taken. Robin huffed and snatched the hat off its head, putting it on his own. He decided not to search out Maria. He couldn't believe he was staying here until they got married. It would be horrible.

Maria was back in her room, reading the Secret of Moonacer book. She had only just started wearing clothes that a moon princess would, which where much more practical then the clothes she would wear back home. And in truth she liked it much better. She heard a knock on the door and without thinking said, "Hmm? Come in." Robin came in, "Maria? I have a question for you." Maria said without looking at him, "If you where going to ask me to marry you, then its a bit too late."

Robin found this pretty funny, he started chuckling and his eyes focused on Maria. Maria grew uncomfortable and then rolled on her side so she was facing him, "What was the question?" "Why a peacock?" Robin asked with amusement.

Maria grinned slightly, "Because. You are proud and arrogant like one. You think you can attract all the pretty women, but you cannot." Robin raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, I suppose we will be stuck together then." Then he spat out, "Whether you like me or not."

Maria thought about how he took it and then watched as he turned to leave, "Robin, I will still be your friend. I just...might not make the best wife, okay?"

Robin stopped at the door, thinking about that, "As long as we are still friends..." Maria smiled a little, "Yes Robin, we are still friends. Unless you make me mad, then your hat must pay."

Robin shot a grin over his shoulder, "Oh? Well, maybe I should tie my hat to my head." Maria giggled, "I would like to see that very much."

Robin tried his best to look unimpressed and like he wasn't thinking. But he didn't pull it off, instead he got a wide grin on his face, "Oh? Well, thats too bad. Maria, Darling." He put emphasis on the word Darling.

Maria glared at him and pushed him out of her room, "Out Robin, it isn't proper for you to be in here in the first place, and in the second place you are annoying me." Robin noticed the lack of hat before he heard, "Then your hat must pay."

Robin spun just as he heard her shut and lock the door with a giggle. Robin shook his head and knew it would turn up...he would just have to see where.


	5. Women

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. I loves my reviewers. I honestly hardly ever get feedback on my storys. Its fun. (: In time I might not get on as much and my story might go slower, but I will try and keep it coming.  
**

Chapter

Robin tilted his head as he searched for the hat. He shivered and hoped it wasn't the lion. But then a scarier thought crossed his mind...Maybe she impaled his wonderful hat on the Unicorn! But what would the point be if that was it...Heh, he would rather not think about that.

Robin whistled as he walked and then saw that the hat was on Loveday's head. Okay, now that was wrong. He was not a women! Robin took the hat off his sisters head, "How much did Maria pay you?"

Loveday laughed, "Robin, she didn't need to pay me, just promise me the priceless look on your face. Trust me, it was as she said." Robin growled then stomped off to find Maria. He knew she had seen him when he heard a squeak and saw her running. He didn't chase her, just followed at a nice calm walk. She would eventually stop, then he could have a nice talk.

Sure enough Maria had stopped...only she had stopped by the lion, Rolf. Robin stopped when he heard it growling at him, he stayed very still and watched Maria get a smirk on her face. Robin pointed at her, "Maria Merryweather, as much as I like you, I am not a women."

Maria asked innocently, "Robin, are you sure about that? You have a female name and everything..." Robin snapped, "Robin can be a boys name, you know that Maria." Maria smiled, turned, and walked away. That crazy Lion following her. Robin's eye twitched then he walked in the other direction, knowing she would try and take his hat again.

* * *

Maria did try and she succeeded, and it made Robin insane. She took his hat at the dinner table, she sat next to him and stole the hat while he wasn't paying attention. Robin was running around looking for the hat, feeling very unnerved and wanting revenge...which he never was able to seem to get.


	6. Properness

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. NOOOOOO that last chapter was so short...only 383 words! AHHHHHHHH. *glares at computer* Must...do...more...That was not my best. *face palm*  
**

Chapter

Robin searched for his hat diligently, and did eventually find it. He couldn't believe it, she had placed it on the lion. Now she was suggesting that he is violent and at times, hateful. He slowly approached the lion and it growled. Robin stopped and his head snapped to the left when he heard Maria giggling. He said in a warning voice, "Maria, please help me get my hat. Now."

Maria smiled sweetly, "Robin, say please." Robin sighed and looked at the sky, "Please?" He said half halfheartedly. "Good enough." She walked over and plucked the hat off the lions head, then firmly replaced it on Robins, "There you go."

Robin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, "Thank you sweetheart." Maria squirmed and slapped his chest for the 20th time, "Robin De Noir, I have no desire to be held, don't make me steal your hat."

Robin said dryly and sarcastically, "No, you wouldn't!" Then he released Maria, "My hat is mine, thats why its called, My Hat." Maria rolled her eyes and walked away, "Robin, get used to it."

Robin grinned, "After all, we have till death to figure each other out." Maria gagged and pretended to die. Robin raised an eyebrow slowly and watched as she did so before asking michiviously, "Shall I do CPR?" Maria bolted up and ran to where Loveday was, making Robin laugh.

* * *

Later, after Maria found Loveday she found out that she had to spend a couple hours with Robin, to plan who they would send the invitations to. Robin clapped his hands, opened his arms wide, bowed, and said, "We invite the whole De Noir clan and your family. Invitation planning done."

Maria looked very unimpressed, "Robin, I think we need to write names down. Now tell me, are you willing to write down the WHOLE De Noir clan down?" She twirled some of her hair around her finger as she awaited an answer.

Robin got a strange grin on his face, "Yes, actually I am. I know them all by name." He walked towards her, "You are distracting me." Maria held up her sharpened pencil, "Stay over there Robin and I won't make a tattoo."

Robin bowed again then sat down across from her, "Alright, anyone from that...detestable city you want to invite?"

Maria wrinkled her nose, "No, not really. All the people I remember where not very nice to me, and if they where it was only to get in my fathers bed." Robin stared at her then choked on his laughter, surprised by her brutal honesty.

Maria asked bewildered, "What?" She tilted her head, "Whats so funny?" Robin tried to control himself, "Nothing...You talk all about properness then you go off and say something like that."

Maria said dryly, "Properness isn't a word. The correct grammar is being proper." Robin rolled his eyes expressively, "I don't care Maria, but you get the idea."

Maria tried not to smile, realizing that he had a point, "Well, it doesn't matter, the truth came out. And Miss Heiliatrope would be horrified." Robin laughed uproariously, "That she would be Maria, that she would be."


	7. Let the games begin

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Okay, 569 words is a bit better...I wonder if I can do more. Lets see how far my muse can take me, yes? Torturing Robin is fun, I like thinking of both of their reactions. I actually have watched this movie 3-6 times, their personalitys are not that hard. Water and oil XD.  
**

Chapter

Maria caught Robin later, writing down the names of every single person in the De Noir clan, she stared at him, her mouth hanging opened slightly. She closed her mouth when she realized and shook her head, "It wasn't a challenge Robin." Robin grinned, not looking up, "I am aware of that Maria."

Maria sighed then sat down by him, "Robin, how is our marriage going to survive? We don't even get along!" Robin thought about that, "We will try and get along. Besides, our fights are petty." Maria giggled at Robin's admission of that.

Robin saw her get up and take his hat again out of the corner of his eye, he chuckled then looked at her, "Maria, please." Maria just smiled then turned and walked away with it. Robin put his head on the desk and watched as she wandered away with his hat. This would be a truly interesting marriage.

* * *

Robin had finished the entire De Noir clan and was now up and trying to find his hat, who knows where it would be now. She had already covered all his character flaws...Wait...what if now she is focusing on the plus sides of his character? A grin slowly came on his face and he looked in other places, he found his hat this time on one of the garden statues, a muscular one. Now he found this amusing for 1. He looked nothing like that. And 2. it was ridiculous! But he did get the point. She found him attractive.

He took his hat off and placed it back on his own head, chuckling like someone that is demented. He walked away to find Maria, which he didn't understand why he kept going back for the abuse, but he did.

Maria was writing down the Moonacer invitations and looked up when she heard Robin come in. She said matter of factly, "I see you found your hat." Robin looked amused, "Yes Maria, I did. I am very flattered." Maria shrugged and looked back down at her work, pretty much ignoring him. Then she said, "Don't make me put it back on the peacock."

Robin bowed slightly, "Yes moon Princess." His flirting fell on deaf ears, Maria ignored him completely. Robin huffed in frustration and walked over, trying to see if he could make her blush now. He started playing with her hair, "Maria, do you realize how beautiful you are?" Maria kept ignoring him, but Robin watched her hands and she seemed to have stilled, so he had her attention. Robin moved his hands to her shoulders, "And you are very brave, sweet...and innocent. Has a boy ever kissed you before?" Maria stood up, turned, and with a very calm look on her face slapped him, "Don't touch me." Then she walked away. Walked. Just walked away. Robin couldn't believe it. He rubbed the red side of his face ruefully.

And he realized...his hat is gone again, let the games begin.


	8. Maria's ribbon

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Hehehe 571 words. Lets see if I can get to 600.  
**

Chapter

Maria was searching for a new place to put Robin's hat. She put it on a new peacock. A alive one. She chuckled almost evilly then walked away, hopefully she would be safe.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, Robin was looking for his hat. He couldn't find it then seriously hoped it wasn't with the livestock. He walked outside the building to get his hat, then he saw it on the peacock. Oh no. That would be a bit more difficult. Robin snatched it off the peacock's head then it chased him right back to the manor. Maria found it extremely entertaining when he came charging into the building with a peacock close behind.

Maria giggled until Robin was right up in front of her, "Maria Merryweather. How would you like it if I stole one of your hair ribbons and tied it to everything you remind me of?" Maria thrust her chin in the air, "I would like to see that Robin De Noir." Robin's eyes glinted with mischievousness, "You would?"

Maria looked uncertain right before Robin took one of her ribbons that where wrapped around her wrist, backing up away from Maria with a slight grin, "Two can play at this game Maria."

Maria made a note of what the ribbon looked like, so she would find it, "Right." She turned and walked away, making Robin think she really didn't care. Robin tilted his head, confused before deciding to walk away and tie it to the horse. The ribbon was Tie Dyed and around the size to wrap around Maria's wrist 3 times. So it fit easily in the horses mane, Robin tried not to laugh as he did so.

Maria eventually did start looking for the ribbon, and she found it on the pretty dappled horse. That horse was also very shy and wouldn't come for anyone but Robin or Loveday. Maria wondered what the message was until she remembered and she blushed. Maria coaxed the horse close enough to get the ribbon then plotted on a new way to snatch Robin's hat.

Robin eventually came over and saw her ribbon back around her wrist, "I see you found it." Maria stuck her chin back in the air, "How do you know I don't have more then one?" Robin grinned a little, "Because you only wear one of those, and I have looked for others because I wondered." He watched as she walked over and poked him in the nose, making his eyes cross for a few seconds. Maria said, "You are very desperate. And I did find the choice interesting." Robin crossed his arms over his chest, "You always came to me Maria. If I call you come. And you are a dreadfully shy girl, and very pretty."

Maria blushed again and then snatched his hat, hiding it behind her back with a devious smile, "It will be harder this time." Robin grinned and took the ribbon off her wrist, "Same." They both walked off in different directions, plotting on where to hide their objects. It was a strange game of hide and seek.

Maria had a evil plot this time, she would find a place to put the hat...He wouldn't be able to get it back for a very long time. Robin was trying to find a good place to put the ribbon. He ended up putting it on a statue of one of the Greek Goddesses. He knew Maria would hate him for this.

Maria's place ended up being on a horse that was headstrong and wouldn't come for anyone but Maria or Robin's father. Maria giggled as she tied it to the horses head. The poor jet black horse had a very confused look on his face.

This would be very interesting, very interesting indeed.


	9. Hostages

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Whoop whoop! 679 words this time. Maybe I can get more. Please give ideas in the reviews, they are helpful and help keep the story going.  
**

Chapter

Robin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what horse she put it on. Oh yes, message clearly taken. Handsome, arrogant, hotheaded, cynical. Robin slowly approached the horse and its head swung around, glaring at him. Robin stopped and winced a little, this would take some time. Him and Jet never did get along very well.

Maria finally found her hat, it was on the Greek Goddess Dinah or Artemis. The beautiful yet deadly one. Maria blushed again and scolded herself in her head for blushing. Then she decided to see if Robin had gotten his hat back yet.

Alas, he had not retrieved his hat. He was still trying to approach the horse, Robin was actually talking to it in a sweet and coaxing voice. Maria listened to it enamored. His accent actually sounded pretty when he was trying to be nice. Of course he was trying to get something, AKA his hat, from the horse.

Maria smirked and decided to let him beg the horse for a little while, it could be interesting. Jet is very headstrong and doesn't give things up easily, even if they smell like his worst enemy.

Not that she was saying he smelled. Well, okay maybe she was. Just a little. Maria sighed then decided to have mercy when Jet gave a small charge at Robin. Maria cooed at the horse, "Come here Jet." The horse trotted over to her and rubbed his head on her arm. She smiled and plucked the hat off the horses head then led the horse to his stall. She placed the hat back on Robins head, with a bright smile.

Robin shook his head and tilted his head asking michiviously, "So, what did you think of my placement?" Maria shrugged, "It was interesting. I don't see myself nearly as beautiful as the Greek goddess."

Robin refrained from saying anything, just in case she would steal his hat again. He figured out quick that it didn't matter, she just liked seeing him riled up. He noticed when he realized that she had his hat again.

Robin's eyes narrowed and said, "Hey. I really need the hat." Maria giggled and backed up, "You don't need it, you want it."

Robin said as he walked towards her, "Maria, give me my hat please." Maria turned and bolted, laughing as she went. Robin didn't catch up with her in time because she hid behind Sir Benjamin.

Robin gave her the I am watching you sign then he walked past. Sir Benjamin said, "Maria, you are getting married in one month now. Surely you can get along?"

Maria huffed, "I suppose. But he is so...so...Putrid!" Robin sniffed himself, "Not that I have noticed." Loveday and Maria both looked very disgusted and they both walked away. Sir Benjamin looked at Robin, "Well, we have both managed to make our girls mad." Robin rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "Well, I shall plan on getting my hat from Maria eventually, even if it takes until our wedding day."

"Be prepared to do that Robin, careful what you say." Sir Benjamin said with some laughter. Robin ignored the older man who was laughing, he was prepared to wait if need be. And he was prepared to make Maria wait to get her hair ribbon. Only...he had to get it from her.

* * *

Robin tried to get the ribbon in many ways. He tried to kiss her, catch her, and just plain flirt with her. None of it worked. So one day he randomly walked up, grabbed the ribbon, and ran. Maria yelled at him, "Robin! Get back here Robin De Noir!"

Robin managed to escape from Maria, he was very proud of himself. He chuckled devilishly and walked away, willing to keep her ribbon hostage.


	10. 5 more minutes

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Yessss, thank you for the ideas. It made me cackle with the possibilitys. Although Robin did need a fitting, so this ought to be good. (:  
**

Chapter

Robin was now being fitted for his suit that he had to wear. He said to Sir Benjamin, "Over my cold dead body would you put a tie on me." Sir Benjamin blinked at how Robin got to the point. Loveday tutted at him, "Robin, a tie will look lovely on you! Very handsome." Robin's eye twitched, "I DONT CARE!" He snapped.

Sir Benjamin ignored Robin and kept helping Loveday. The women gave Sir Benjamin a kiss right in front of Robin. Robin made a strangled gurgling noise and asked, "Why must you do that in front of me?!"

Loveday smiled pleased with herself, "That is revenge from Maria." Robin growled, "Did she happen to say what she was going to do with my hat?" Loveday tilted her head, "No, she didn't. Is that why you have her ribbon?"

Robin ignored that and allowed Sir Benjamin to continue helping Loveday, but with a very irritated look on his face. Maria knew what he hated, and it could get on his last nerve.

* * *

Maria was in her room and Robin's hat was underneath the bed. She was planning on keeping it until the wedding day, then she would give it back. Maria yawned then laid on her back, her eyes starting to close. She heard someone knock on the door, "Who is it?"

A squeaky voice said, "Loveday." Maria stifled a giggle, "Loveday, your voice sounds different." On the other side of the door Robin face palmed, well yes Maria wasn't that fluttery.

Robin walked in and dropped the ribbon on Maria's head, "May I please have my hat back?" Maria was surprised and opened her eyes, watching Robin, "That was simple."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, "May I have my hat back?" Maria sighed then got it out from under the bed, handing it to Robin, "Alright. Truce?"

Robin practically purred, "A temporary truce, love." Maria blushed a little then pushed him back out of the room, "Goodbye Robin, it was nice calling a truce. See you later."

Robin grinned, "You can count on that." This time he felt her hand move to swipe his hat so he grabbed it first and bolted out of the room with laughter. Maria growled and let him leave, knowing she wouldn't win this one.

Maria went back to her bed and laid down, eventually falling asleep. Loveday sent Robin to go get Maria for dinner later. Robin came in and decided to jump on the bed like a little kid. Maria groaned and rolled all the way to the edge of the bed, whining, "Robin, go away." Robin mimicked her with his hand then shook her none too gently, "Come on Maria, its time for dinner."

Maria muttered, "Leave me alone." She curled into a ball and tried to go to sleep. Robin shook her again, this time a little more gently, "Loveday sent me Maria." Maria rolled over and cuddled him, "5 more minutes." Robin looked unimpressed and gently pushed her away, "Maria, its time to get up."

Maria growled, "Fine." She sat up with a irritated look on her face. Wow, that moodswing was fast. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Are you on your monthly gift?" Maria gaped at him before slapping his chest hard, "You don't ask girls that Robin! But if you must know, yes. I will be down for dinner in a few minutes but YOU need to leave!" Robin saluted and escaped the room as a pillow was thrown at his head. But his hat was still there! That was definitely a plus.


	11. Flirting

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews, they are helpful.  
**

Chapter

Well, at dinner Maria was tired and kind of hungry. Robin found this confusing as the girl ate maybe 1 small plate full of food then was done. Now she was eating 2-3 plates full. He was amazed and impressed.

Robin hummed a little then when everything was over he glanced at Sir Benjamin. The man was obviously trying to make up with Loveday. It made Robin want to be ill, seeing the cold cynical man being affectionate with his sister. He opened his mouth and point his finger down his throat, pretending to gag. Maria's eyes bugged and she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Robin knew Loveday saw him when she said, "Robin De Noir!" He winced and grinned at his sister, "Yes my lovely sister?" Loveday looked unimpressed with him. Robin winked at Maria, watching as the girl started to blush bright red.

Maria stood up and fled the scene of the soon be murder. Sir Benjamin was also glaring at Robin, "I am allowed to flirt with my soon to be wife. Double wedding remember? You should try flirting with Maria."

Robin barked with laughter, "She doesn't let me! Each time I try she steals my hat or slaps me." Maria was listening by the dining room wall, thinking about flirting with Robin just to see his reaction. She heard the chair scratch back then Robin walked by. He winked at her as he walked by, and she knew that he knew she had been standing there. Maria stuck her tongue out at him.

Robin grinned, "That was real mature Maria. Just like what you did with your dress. Only I think the dress was _far_ more interesting." Maria glared at him and slapped him across the face again, "Robin!"

Robin winced and saw a lot of slapping in their marriage. And the receiving person seemed to always be him. Robin wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Why can't you just accept it when I flirt?" Maria growled at him, slapping his chest, "Because its always inappropriate!"

Robin sighed then turned around, walking away, "Well, when we get married I will flirt with you lots." Then he grinned over his shoulder, "Maybe even have babies." Maria covered her ears, "AHHHH too much information!"

Robin laughed until he heard Sir Benjamin growl at him, "Keep your hands to yourself Robin." Robin yelped and started silently praying that he wouldn't be killed by the man. Sir Benjamin chuckled then walked away.

* * *

Maria was now in the sewing room, helping Loveday with a dress. Maria sighed and asked, "Why can't Robin leave me alone?"

Loveday looked up, surprised, "Well, I think he is attracted to you Maria. And he wants to make sure the marriage lasts." Maria shrugged and looked away, "Does he have to do it that way?"

Loveday smiled, "He is creative, he will find other ways to get you to like him. Even if it means doing something completely off the wall."


	12. Jet finds himself a hat

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews, they are helpful.  
**

Chapter

Robin did something stupid, he tried that dumb playing banjo and singing. All he ended up hearing was Maria laughing so hard he was pretty sure she was crying. Oh yes, he had done something off the wall. Something so out of character even he wondered about the sanity of it. Robin sighed then went back to bed, knowing he would never hear of the end of this one.

By the time morning rolled around Maria was already up and plotting on how to make Robin second guess. She wanted to see what would happen if she flirted with him...The truce would probably be over after this. Maria walked out of her room and went down for breakfast. Robin wasn't there...odd...She had told Loveday what she wanted to do before she went to bed, maybe she told Robin. It was possible. But then she felt someone kiss the top of her head and she glared at the culprit. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Maria smiled sweetly at him, "Hello Robin." Robin was surprised by the change. From a glare to a smile, his eyes narrowed with suspicion then he went and sat down in his own chair.

Maria went back to eating, not looking at Robin. This would be fun, act sweet then ignore him. She took the risk and glanced at Robin to see what his reaction was, and it was one of complete confusion. He was obviously not used to this.

Robin noticed her looking at him and he raised an eyebrow at Maria, "Are you toying with my head, Maria?" Maria was surprised that he had caught on that quickly and she looked back at her plate, not about to admit that.

Robin smirked, when Maria looked up the boy wasn't in his seat and she looked confused. Robin whispered in her ear, "Two can play at that game." Then he walked away. Maria had froze and when he walked away she stole a glance up at where Loveday and Sir Benjamin where seated. Loveday looked very amused and Sir Benjamin looked slightly worried. Miss Heliatrope fainted...again.

Maria finished her food then stayed at the table, knowing Robin wouldn't be very far. She didn't want to know what he had in store for her.

Robin was outside and actually not waiting for Maria, he was trying to sort his own thoughts out. She liked him...but then she ignored him...It was very confusing for him. It made him want to go aquatint himself with Jet just to put himself out of his misery.

Robin's head snapped around when he heard the door to the house open, Maria came out and was wandering towards the stables. Robin got a devilish grin and hid in one of the empty stalls, willing to scare the daylights out of her.

Maria walked into the stables and checked on Jet, petting the arrogant horse then feeding him. Once she was done she walked out, Robin jumped out and grabbed her around the waist, "Maria!" Maria squealed and whacked his chest again, "Robin!"

Robin laughed, keeping a firm grip on her, "Maria, the look on your face was priceless!" Maria growled then started acting sweet, "It was?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin had a hard time focusing, "Uh, Maria...um...eh..." He closed his eyes then opened them again, gently pushing her away, "Maria..." Maria giggled and then released him.

Robin backed up away from her then he reached up to make sure his hat was still there, it wasn't. He narrowed his eyes at Maria but she was looking past him. Robin turned and Jet had his hat in his teeth, the horse looked like it was grinning.

Robin shook his head then looked at the master of flirting. Maria was walking away and Robin couldn't help but laugh a little. Almost a year ago she would never have dared to flirt with him, she would have rather jump off a wall...wait...she did jump off a wall.


	13. Into the water

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews, they are helpful. Once I finish with this story I will finish my War Horse story. Then I will start on another humor/romance story.  
**

Chapter

Robin and Jet where trying to stare each other down for three hours. Robin finally decided to approach the horse, Jet threw the hat over Robin's head and into the water trough. Robin stared at the horse in disbelief. It seemed to have full thought processes.

Robin shook his head, turned and went to get the hat, Jet nipped Robin's shoulder, causing the boy to yelp and move faster. Jet gave a loud whinny like he was laughing. Robin glared at the horse then he walked out of the stables. Once he left he went to find Sir Benjamin, "Jet stole my hat." Sir Benjamin looked up and smirked, "Thats a trick Maria taught him. She gives eye or finger cues." Robin realized...she must have giving the horse the cue when she put her arms around his neck.

Robin turned and went to find Maria, but Loveday took his hat, "Robin! Your hat is soaking wet, I will go pin it up to dry." Robin let Loveday do that and he went to find Maria. He knocked on her bedroom door, but she wasn't there. So he tried outside, but she wasn't there...So he tried the kitchen and low and behold there she was!

Maria looked up when Robin came in, she tried to look innocent, "What did Jet do with your hat?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "He threw it in the water trough." Maria tried not to giggle, "Oh?" Maria and the cook where both making cookies, so their was flour everywhere and all over Maria.

Robin said amused, "I hear you are good at training horses." Maria ignored the comment and smiled innocently at him. She turned and went back to making the cookie dough.

Robin watched for a second, looked at the cook then walked over to Maria. The cook remained silent and grinned, he didn't care that Robin was sneaking up on his favorite girl.

Robin took some of the cookie dough eating it. Maria stared at him, "Robin! Do you want any cookies for desert?" Robin grinned a little, "I will take the cookie dough while it isn't burned." Maria scowled at him and lightly punched his shoulder.

Robin smiled a little, "Awe is Maria mad at me?" He sounded a little mocking. Maria rolled her eyes and started making the cookies. Robin snatched one off the tray before it went in the oven. Maria gave him a slow glare as Robin tried to look innocent. Maria shook her head at him then placed the tray in. She stood up straight again then felt Robin checking her out. Maria spun and pointed a finger at him, "Keep your eyes in your head." Robin smiled, "Me?" He asked very innocently.

Maria huffed then walked away, "Putrid...arrogant...horse like...Donkeys rear..." Robin tried not to laugh at the insults. He knew she wouldn't dare swear at him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Robin chuckled and followed her, as he walked by Sir Benjamin he gave the older man a piece of cookie dough. Sir Benjamin started to laugh, knowing that Robin must have ticked Maria off.


	14. Surprise!

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews, they are helpful. My Nana died a week ago, so if my story suddenly becomes dull...*shrugs*  
**

Chapter

Maria glared at Robin when she realized he was following her. Robin stopped and looked at her innocently. Maria went back to walking, very annoyed with him. She smiled all the sudden and stopped. Robin bumped into her back then retreated a couple steps.

Maria turned and actually gave Robin a genuine hug, as opposed to her evil entente hugs, "Robin, our marriage is going to be interesting." Robin was surprised by the hug so he just stood there and let her. He patted her on the head, "Um, yes I would say it will be."

Maria suddenly grinned evilly, making Robin squirm. He could never tell what Maria was thinking, and right now he guessed it was nothing good. Maria moved her arms from around his torso to around his neck. Robin looked at Maria suspiciously, his mind coming up with reasons for her strange behavior.

Maria leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before releasing him and running away laughing. Robin had a stunned expression on his face, like his brain was saying, _error cannot compute_.

* * *

Maria went to Loveday, "Robin might be standing in the same spot for a few minutes." Loveday looked at Maria, "Why?" Maria grinned and didn't say a word. Loveday started to laugh, "Oh, I see. How is his brain?" Maria made a fizzling noise.

Robin came in the dining room and sat down at the table, saying to Maria, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Maria giggled a little and glanced at Loveday who tried her best to look innocent. Sir Benjamin came in and also sat down before they ate their food.

Once the meal was over Maria looked at the calendar to see how long, not because she was looking foward to it, but because she wanted to see how much free time she had. Two weeks...Maria's eyes zoned and she leaned back. Robin watched then also looked at the calendar. He shrugged and looked back at Maria, not sure why she had that expression of shock on her face.

Robin shook his head and walked over, tapping the top of her head till she looked at him. He smiled a bit, "Maria, are you alright?"

Maria smiled a little, "Yes, yes I am fine." She stood up then walked away.

Robin wondered what was up, then he looked at Loveday who simply shrugged. Robin didn't follow Maria, instead he stayed and spoke with Sir Benjamin while Loveday went to see what was wrong with Maria.

Maria looked at Loveday when she came in, Maria spoke to her, "Loveday, I am not sure what to do. Robin is a good friend but I am not sure if I will like him as anything more then that."

Loveday gave her a small smile, "Well...I think he loves it that you are friends, and that he won't force you to do anything you don't want to...And I think you two will grow to love each other."

Maria sighed then drew her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed in her room, "I just don't know Loveday." Loveday shrugged then sat down next to Maria, "I know Maria. I know."


	15. Short Chapter

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. I am so so sorry, I haven't had any gumption to write.  
**

Chapter

Maria was now counting down the days until her impending doom. She hated that she was getting married so young, she had figured that she had a few more years...Like until she was 20.

She wandered out of her room, bumping into Robin on accident. Robin looked down at Maria and said, "Tell me whats wrong." Sense he ordered it Maria felt compelled to refuse, "No."

Robin caught her around the waist, refusing to budge, "Maria. Please?" Maria sighed then gently pried herself out of his grip, "Alright, I was hoping I would have at least 4 more years until I would get married."

Robin nodded and released her, "I was hoping for a few more years then four. Like...I was hoping 5 or 6." Maria shrugged, "I guess Sir Benjamin wanted to get it over with."

Robin sighed then smiled at Maria, "What do you want to do when you are older? Sir. Benjamin said we could live here." Maria shrugged, "I suppose Sir Benjamin would like us to live close by." Robin was starting to get tired of Maria referring to Sir Benjamin.

Robin shook his head and patted Maria on the head, they where getting married in a week. Maria wandered away from Robin.

**Ack, I am sorry, but thats all I have today.**


	16. Kadafie Line of Death

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. A large jump in the story here.  
**

Chapter

Robin was in his tuxedo and was waiting for Maria. Most of his family was there along with a few of Maria's. Honestly, there was more of the De Noir clan. After Maria was at the alter they said their vows (A/N-None I can remember XD) then kissed. Which was very forced because Maria kept leaning away from Robin, causing the clan to chuckle.

Next came the reception: That was interesting. Maria didn't trust Robin with feeding her the cake. She clamped her mouth shut and gave him the evil eye. It took a lot of convincing to make Maria open her mouth.

Robin however took no convincing. He trusted Maria which turned out to be bad. She tried to stuff it down his throat, making him gag. He, however, did swallow (sp?) it. Maria looked very proud of herself and the De Noir clan was very entertained. The Merryweather clan was less then amused. The very proper people where horrified with the way Maria was acting.

Some people asked them to kiss, Maria was having none of that. She would squirm away from Robin each time he tried.

Later that night was the most amusing.

Maria put a pillow in between them, "This is the Kadafie line of death, if you cross it, it does death." **(A/N- My dad used to do this when me and sis where little if we shared a bed with him XD.)** Robin raised an eyebrow and moved the pillow, "The line is moving." Maria kept scooting until she was almost pushed out of the bed. Then she squealed, "The line cannot move!" She started hitting him with the Kadafie line of death, "Now its doing death!"

Robin tried to keep Maria from whacking him with the pillow and finally Robin said, "Alright, alright! I will stay on the other side of the line."

Maria huffed and laid down, soon falling asleep. Robin watched as she slept, shook his head, and also laid down. Maria rolled over sometime during the night and ended up cuddling him. Robin smiled in his sleep, very happy.


	17. Sweetness

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

Chapter

Robin wasn't sure what to do when he woke up in the morning. Maria had both her arms around him and she was sleeping peacefully. This was unnatural. He gently tried to wiggle away from her but her grip was too tight. He sighed and then set his head back on the pillow, watching Maria sleep. Robin started to get a hurting spot in his back. Robin winced then tried to get away from Maria again.

Maria woke up and yawned, stretching. She smiled at Robin then muttered, "Good morning." Before she rolled over on her side and started to fall asleep again. Robin watched Maria and smiled, gently nudging her, "Maria, its morning. Time to get up."

Maria sat up and then said, "Alright." She gave him another smile, she was in a very good mood today. The last few weeks/months must have been stressful if she was so irritated at everyone. Robin got up and wandered away from Maria.

Maria followed Robin and gave him another hug. Robin was surprised again and he looked at Maria, "You are cuddly today." Maria smiled at him, "Yep." She sneakily swept his hat off his head.

Robin's eyes narrowed then he felt the top of his head, but by the time he spun around to get the hat from Maria she was already in the bathroom with the door locked, getting changed.

Robin waited outside the bathroom but Maria had a second door that Robin didn't know about. Maria went out the other door and hid Robin's hat on Rolph. Maria came in through the normal way and smiled at him, "Hello Robin."

Robin jumped and spun around, he looked at her then the locked door and narrowed his eyes at her, "How did you do that?"

Maria smiled and did jazz hands, "Magic."

Robin rolled his eyes then walked past her to look for his hat. The minute he saw it on Rolph he froze, "Did you have to do that again?"

Maria smiled sweetly, "Yes." Then she walked past Robin, very pleased with herself.

**Ugh, this was so short, I know I can do better.**


	18. Maria Merryweather

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

Chapter

Rolphe had mercy on Robin this time. He allowed the young man to approach and take the hat. Robin bowed slightly to the lion, "Thank you kind creature for returning to me my hat." The lion's tail twitched in a few different directions.

Robin looked for Maria and caught her around the waist before she could escape, "Maria, please leave my hat alone." Maria looked up at Robin and kissed his cheek, "Yes sir."

Robin rolled his eyes and released her, "So, sweetheart...What will we do today."

Maria grinned and grabbed his hat, taking off. Robin stared at her in disbelief then followed, "MARIA MERRYWEATHER!" Maria laughed and hid inside the stall with the big horse. Robin got there and skidded to a stop, the big horse was glaring down at him and had the hat on his head. Robin smiled sheepishly at the horse, "Um, hello. I was just leaving." Robin slowly backed out of the stall.

**Wow...okay so anyone have any ideas for the story? This was as much as I could get today.**


	19. Deal

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

Chapter

The horse sighed and flicked the hat at Robin. Robin caught it and fled the scene. But later Maria couldn't find her husband. She felt bad for leading him on a wild goose chase earlier. Maria wandered around in the woods until she saw Robin talking to a girl that he odd colored hair. Maria suddenly felt an emotional pain in her chest and went back to Moonacher, mainly to talk to her uncle. If she couldn't find him then she would talk to Loveday.

* * *

Robin sighed and looked at his Cousin, "I just don't know what to do Jaybird. I love her, but she teases me and makes me crazy. My mind cant...comprehend why she isn't loving me back." Jaybird gave her cousin a side hug, "Its okay man, I am sure that she loves you." Jaybird has black hair, green eyes, and a blue streak in her hair. Jaybird wasn't normally a huggy person, so her giving him a side hug was strange. Jaybird looked up at saw Maria take off, "Uh, Robin, I think your wife got the wrong idea." Robin asked curiously, "Wrong idea about what?" Jaybird whacked him on the back of the head, "Earth to idiot, I just hugged you and Imma girl." Robin gave her a clueless look then it registered, "Oh, Maria was here wasn't she?" Jaybird nodded once then looked at where Maria left, "You better go after her."

* * *

Sir Benjamin was furious, he left Maria with Loveday and went to hunt down Robin, but alas! He walked right into the house! This was Sir Benjamins lucky day. Sir Benjamin charged at Robin with his hands out as if to strangle him in a moment of uncharacteristic anger. Robin made a strange sound that sounded like yelping and the boy ran from him. Jaybird walked in the door and watched as the two guys ran by. Jaybird laughed to herself and went to Maria and Loveday, "Maria, your husband is about to be murdered by your uncle." Maria stared at Jaybird, "Wait...your Robin's cousin." Jaybird grinned, "Yep, thats me. The idiots cousin." Maria squeaked and ran out, "SIR BENJAMIN, DON"T KILL ROBIN!"

Jaybird looked at Loveday, "Robin was feeling depressed, so I gave him a hug. Maria saw and got the wrong idea." Loveday covered her mouth and giggled, "Poor Robin."

* * *

Maria found Robin hiding behind Rolph while Sir Benjamin tried to get around the Lion. Rolph growled and kept Sir Benjamin away from Robin. The Lion had decided that Sir Benjamin was trying to kill Robin without a reason, so it had decided to protect the poor Denoir boy.

Maria grabbed her Uncle's arm, "Sir Benjamin, Robin was simply talking to his cousin, she came in and I recognized her. Please don't hurt him." Sir Benjamin looked at Maria then at Robin. He gave Robin a death look, "You are lucky this time." Then Sir Benjamin stormed away and went to his wife.

Maria petted Rolphes head then looked at Robin, "I am sorry Robin, I didn't know that I was...causing you to feel upset."

Robin studied her then put his arms around Maria's waist, burring his face in her hair. Maria was a little surprised but returned the hug, "I do love you Robin, I am sorry that I acted so foolish...and that I thought you where having an affair with your cousin."

Robin made a gagging noise, "If I where I wouldn't pick Jaybird. And I am not. I love you too Maria." Robin released her then gave her a smile, "No more hat stealing and I won't steal your ribbon. Deal?" He held out his hand. Maria shook his hand and gave him a big smile, "Deal."

**Thank you for those of you that gave me ideas for my story.**  
** Especially sasa11, it was a great idea even if I didn't use all of it. (;  
**


	20. Get offa me

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

Chapter

Robin was falling asleep in his and Maria's room later that night. Maria was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, him and Maria had been doing what Married people do earlier. He felt Maria come in the bed and cuddle him, "Good night Robin." Robin grabbed one of her hands and pulled it around him, "Goodnight Maria."

* * *

The next morning Jaybird stood outside the door glaring, Sir Benjamin had called them three times. If Sir Benjamin had to send Jaybird, that meant they would be in big trouble. Jaybird pounded on the door, "Get outta there!" Jaybird pressed her ear to the door, "Ello? Don't make me come in there." Robin yelled, "We are not in a state to be seen, hang on."

Soon the door was opened, Maria's hair was a mess and Robin's shirt was off. Jaybird said with a grin, "Was I interrupting something?" The couple looked at each other then both shook their heads at the same time.

They came downstairs and ate their breakfast before finding Sir Benjamin and recieveing a lecture about sleeping in late. As Maria walked to the kitchen Robin brushed his hand over her back and watched as she left. Sir Benjamin grinned at Robin and Robin glared at him before walking away to go find Rolph, the only animal that understood him.

Rolph glared at Robin as the boy told the lion about all his problems. Mainly that had to do with Sir Benjamin and Jaybird. The Lion tackled Robin and held him down, growling. Robin gave the lion a sheepish grin, "We still aren't friends are we?" The Lion crossed its eyes and puked a fur ball on him.

Robin made a face, "Thanks man." He pushed the lion off and went to clean himself off. He grumbled, "Dumb Lion." He was tackled from behind and it puked on the back of his head. Robin yelled, "Get offa me!"


	21. Okay then

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews. I am working on getting the chapters longer again, might take a bit however.  
**

Chapter

Maria heard Robin in the bathroom, washing his head in the sink. He was grumbling about the lion being the confusing sort. Maria giggled and went in, "Robin?" She touched his back, "What did Rolph do?" Robin finished washing his head then stood upright, "Rolph puked on me, Maria. I was talking to him and he pinned me down then puked on me."

Maria covered her mouth and tried to look serious, "Oh?" Robin looked unamused, he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a kiss before leaving the room, "You can be amused all you like, Maria, but I am not."

Maria followed Robin, "Robin, I am sorry. It is just funny, the lion wouldn't normally hack up a hairball unto your head." Robin gave Maria a look but kept walking, "Well, he did this time."

Maria went back to their room and sat their for a minute. She suddenly giggled michiviously and put on pants and a shirt, something that Miss Heliatrope would hate. Maria went downstairs and almost crashed into Loveday. Loveday looked at Maria then smiled a little, "Robin won't mind, but something tells me Miss Heliatrope won't be pleased."

Maria smiled and looked down at herself, "It feels odd, but I always where dresses. I want to be able to ride my horse without a dress...but in clothes." Loveday nodded, understanding and let Maria on her way.

Maria sneaked past the kitchen so Miss Heliatrope wouldn't see her and went out to see the horse. Maria bumped into Robin, "Oops, oh Hello Robin." She walked around him and into the stall.

Robin watched and was slightly confused. His wife was wearing pants and a shirt...parts...and...a...shirt. Odd, but he was also curious. Robin turned around and followed her into the horses stall, "Maria?"

Maria looked at him with a smile, "Hello Robin." She pulled herself up unto the horse, "How are you?"

Robin watched his wife then smiled, "I am good, what are you doing?"

Maria looked at the horse then at Robin, "I would think that is rather obvious."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, knowing the old Maria was coming back, "Riding a horse, but why are you in pants and a shirt, but not a dress?"

Maria gave Robin a bright smile and nudged the horse past him, "Because it is easier to ride the horse this way."

Robin watched as the horse and Maria left, "Okay then."


	22. Then he fainted

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews. I am working on getting the chapters longer again, might take a bit however. Time skipping.  
**

Chapter

~Weeks later~

"Robin, I am pregnant."

Robin looked up from his work, "Come again?"

"Pregnant. Me."

Robin stared at her then grinned. He picked Maria up and cheered with happiness (sp?) .

Maria squealed and held unto Robin.

Robin looked pleased, "I am happy."

Maria giggled, "I noticed." She played with his hair until he set her down.

Robin smiled, "Who should tell Sir Benjamin?"

Maria bolted away from the room, "I will!" She ran out until she collided with Sir Benjamin. Sir Benjamin asked, "Whats wrong?" The man looked worried.

Maria said cheerfully, "I am pregnant!" She hugged her uncle.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You are? I will be a great uncle?"

Maria smiled brightly and nodded over and over again.

Sir Benjamin smiled big and said, "Loveday is pregnant. You will have a cousin, of sorts."

Maria cheered then ran back to Robin, hugging him.

Robin was confused until Maria explained, then he fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews. I am working on getting the chapters longer again, might take a bit however.  
**

Chapter

Robin was fine, he ended up eating dinner with them.

Maria smiled each time she saw her husband. He was thrilled that she was pregnant, but he wouldn't allow her to do anything.

The only thing Maria was allowed to do was cook. So she got good at cooking all sorts of things. Finally a house was built on the grounds of Moonacher for the happy couple. It had 5 rooms, 1 kitchen, a laundry room, and two bathrooms. There where a few other things, like closets and stuff for the new baby.

Maria smiled and looked around the new house, very happy. Loveday and a few other members of both familys brought them sheets and curtans. Loveday got Maria a sewing machine, so she could make stuff for the house.

Robin and a few of the other men where moving in furniture. Robin helped set up their bed then when they where all done he was more then happy to sit on the couch with Maria.

Maria cuddled up to Robin, "I love you." She looked up at Robin with a smile.

Robin gave her a grin, "I love you too babe."

Maria blushed a bright red then looked away.

Robin laughed softly then said, "I can't wait until the baby is born."

Maria smiled and looked back at her husband, "I wonder who it will look like."

Robin looked down at Maria, "I hope it has your eyes."

Maria blushed bright red again and flutters came in her stomach. She looked away with a blush.


	24. Twins

Robin and Maria

By Samhoku

**I do not own them. Thanks for the reviews. I am working on getting the chapters longer again, might take a bit however. I don't describe sexual situations. The T rating is for safety.  
**

Chapter

It didn't seem like very long when the baby was born. Maria was giving birth and Robin got a midwife, both where shocked when they found out she had twins. A boy and a girl, but neither where upset nor disappointed.

Maria held both babies and cooed over them, "What should we name them?" She looked at Robin and Robin smiled.

Robin said, "Um, Josie and Keith?" He liked both names and was happy when Maria nodded.

Maria smiled at Robin, "Thats a wonderful idea."

Robin held out his arms, "May I hold one?"

Maria nodded and handed the baby to Robin with a smile, "This one is Keith."

Robin held the baby boy, amazed at the babies tiny hands and feet, "How can one so small be so perfectly made?"

Maria smiled and looked at baby Josie, "I love these babies."

Robin sat down by his wife and said with a smile, "I love them too." He leaned over and gave Maria a sweet kiss on the mouth, "And I love you even more."

Maria smiled again and touched her husbands rough cheek, "You need to shave."

Robin rolled his eyes with a huff, "I am not so young anymore am I?"

"You are closing in on twenty, I expected you to need to shave eventually." Maria stated with a smile.

Robin smiled again then looked down at the baby, "Baby Keith and baby Josie, I wonder what they will be like when they are teenagers."

"Can we slow down? I want to know what they are like as babies, toddlers, kids, and Teenagers then adults. I would like to take my time with them." Maria said as she looked down at her babies with adoration.

Robin smiled and looked down at the babies, "I will always keep my vows to love and cherish you. But that also includes these little children." He gave his wife a smile, the same smile she was giving the babies.

Maria smiled at him and yawned, "I will get up tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow at her husband, "I have to nurse."

"I have seen everything anyways, why do you care?" Robin said cheekily.

Maria gaped and blushed, "Robin!"

Robin laughed and escaped from Maria before she could throw something at him. Not that she could, both of her arms where full.


End file.
